


When The Little Bird Falls

by Bam4Me



Series: It's Own Little World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Harry), Agoraphobia, Daddy!Blaise, Future Papa!Draco, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Sickfic, little!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates being sick. He hates stupid things too, like, Draco, for instance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Little Bird Falls

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com
> 
> I HAVE A NEW FUCKING COMPUTER CHARGER THAT MEANS THAT I WILL BE POSTING ACTUAL FUCKING FICS AGAIN!!!!!!!

“Rain! Rain rain rain!” Harry was standing at the sliding door to the back yard, bouncing excitedly like a tiny thunder god every time the lightning hit, eyes big with wonder. Blaise stood a few feet back from him, wary. It’s not that he was wary of Harry, he’d never be wary of his little nestling, but he was a bit wary of the thunder. It was loud. “Daddy, it’s raining, you see?”

 

Harry turned in place to look at his daddy, still bouncing excitably, but calmed down for now. Blaise smiled and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist to pull him back against him. “Yeah, little bird, I see it. It’s pretty.”

 

He jumped when the thunder hit again though, making Harry give him a curious look, “‘fraid of thunder, Daddy?”

 

Blaise felt his cheeks heat up and he buried his face in Harry’s neck. “Not afraid of it, it’s just loud. Startled me.”

 

The thunder hit again, and while Harry didn’t jump, Blaise did. Harry leaned back, reaching up one little hand to pat at Blaise’s cheek. “Is kay, Daddy, I protect you.”

 

“I know you will.”

 

Harry was quiet for another minute. “Daddy, can we play in the puddles? I promise to wear my rain boots.”

 

Blaise shrugged a little. “I don’t see why not.”

 

***

 

It started off with a sniffle.

 

Sirius and Remus were out of town right now, visiting some family somewhere back in the States. Blaise didn’t know they had family in the states, but apparently, Sirius’ brother married some southern belle there and had a hoard of babies there.

 

Harry said he didn’t like his cousins. They made fun of his accent. He liked Regulus’ in-laws, but not their kids. They were mean.

 

At least, that’s what Harry was insisting when he felt icky with the sniffles and was refusing to go with them. Sirius insisted that he actually liked his cousins, but was being a brat because of not feeling good. Blaise was inclined to agree.

 

But still, even staying back in Scotland with his baby boy, Harry was acting like a recluse, even towards him. Blaise was pretty sure it was just the cold, and him being tired, but it’s been a week, and Blaise still barely sees Harry outside of his room, and when he does, he’s usually sleeping on the couch.

 

It was worrying.

 

“No, he’s  _ still _ sick. You said this is a cold, I’ve never seen a cold last more than a few days before.”

 

Sirius snorted. He was on the line with Blaise, not fire call, since the USA actually had an integrated magical/muggle society, most of the US agreed that phones were so much faster and convenient than fire call. He liked it.

 

What he didn’t like was the screaming three year olds running around his feet, trying to trip him. They were actually the twins of his brothers oldest daughter. They looked like little angels, but Sirius raised a ‘little angel’ himself, he knows not to trust them.

 

“Yeah, for wizards.”

 

“Harry is a wizard.”

 

Sirius was quiet for a minute, contemplating something. “Alright, I’ll tell you something, but if I hear it getting around as a rumor, I will happily murder you for endangering my baby.”

 

Blaise blinked a few times, looking shocked. “Alright?”

 

Sirius sighed, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. “Harry’s allergic to eye of newt. We never told anyone other than the professors at Hogwarts, because it would be  _ very _ easy to poison him, but he can’t talk many potions because of that. He’s kinda gotta work through his illnesses the muggle way for the most part.”

 

Blaise sat down, even more shocked now. “...that’s… eye of newt is  _ literally _ the most common potion ingredient for lower level potions making.”

 

“Which is why we never take him to St Mungos. Remember the peanut fiasco? How wizards are useless when it comes to actual allergies? It’s because wizards will willfully reject anyone who’s not like the rest, and having an allergy, is a  _ decidedly _ muggle issue. You will rarely find a magical doctor in the UK who actually  _ knows _ how to deal with allergies. Harry hasn’t been admitted to a magical hospital since he was six, and we first found out about his allergys. The doctors there all called him  _ broken _ and wanted to do tests on him to see if they could fix it. Magic is a good thing, but the UK magical system has a  _ lot _ left wanting.”

 

Blaise was quiet for a minute. “So, there’s nothing I can give him that will make him feel better? He’s sleeping non-stop. He doesn’t have the energy for anything right now.”

 

Sirius sighed, “Do you know anything about muggle medicine? You can give him cold medicine.”

 

Blaise made an alarmed noise, “I checked, there are so  _ many _ of them, how do I know which one to give him?”

 

Sirius made some humming noises. “Alright, Harry going to hate this, because of some stupid feud they got into when they were kids, but Draco’s currently studying muggle medicine. He should know enough to help you not kill him.”

 

Draco and Harry were once… friendly with each other. Sirius isn’t sure he could have ever called them actual friends, but before Hogwarts, the two of them didn’t fight nearly as much. When Sirius and Remus ended up in the same place as Narcissa and Lucius, they would usually end up playing together as children. But, after Hogwarts, getting them into the same room without one of them pitching a fit, was a feat in itself.

 

Blaise cringed. He was still friends with Draco, but he’s been subject to many of these hissing matches between the two boys for years now. “Well, that’ll be pleasant. He’ll want to check Harry out before giving him anything.”

 

“Luckily, he actually already knows about Harry’s allergies, so it won’t be too hard to get him to help, if he knows you’re as useless as you sound about this.”

 

“I’m not useless.”

 

“You just called your in-law because you’re not sure how to take care of your boyfriend. Isn’t that like, the lowest of the lows?”

 

“...shut up. I need to go make sure he’s not died since I was away. I’ll call you with more news later.”

 

“Good. I have toddlers to watch. They think I think they’re innocent. I know otherwise.”

 

Blaise snorted before hanging up, and going back to check up on Harry again.

 

***

 

“So, you seriously don’t know how to handle a little human with a cold?”

 

Blaise gave Draco the most  _ sour _ look. “I have literally,  _ never _ had a cold before. Veela. My species, and werewolves? We’re basically the ultimate anti-virus. Nothing gets in. I wouldn’t know how to handle a cold if I somehow got one myself. Help me, I’m not sure if he’s okay or not.”

 

Draco frowned, “Why should I care if he’s okay or not.”

 

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “Because  _ I _ care that he’s okay, and if he’s suddenly  _ not _ okay, I will make  _ you _ not okay.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, but followed Blaise back to the apparition point in front of his townhouse so he could go back to his place with him. Blaise still wasn’t sure why Harry and Draco hated each other so much, but it was annoying being trapped in between them.

 

When they got into the living room, Harry was buried under a pile of blankets, exactly how he’d been when Blaise first left, but he didn’t look like he was asleep. Blaise came over to the side of the couch and poked what he assumed was Harry’s side, earning a squeak from the boy. Harry poked his messy bedhead out of the blankets to glare at him, before turning livid. Well, as livid as a cranky sick little could be.

 

“You’re a dirty traitor.”

 

Blaise shrugged, “Forgive me for making sure you don’t die. It was Sirius’ idea anyways.”

 

Harry glared down at the couch cushion as he started sitting up. “He’s a dirty traitor too, but I already knew that. Why are you torturing me?”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. He loves his little more than anything, but he’s had enough of the attitude. He couldn’t, in good judgement, turn Harry over his knee while he was this sick, knowing that Harry would flinch at just the slightest touch now, but he was also getting tired of Harry forgetting that Daddy has  _ rules _ , and they need to be followed, because Daddy won’t spank when he’s icky.

 

Of course, he doesn’t give much of a spanking anyways, but Harry was an easy going baby who startled at the thought of being in trouble, and a short ten swat spank over Daddy’s knee was more than enough to make him feel bad.

 

Blaise could barely touch him right now when everything seemed to make him feel pain. His baby felt icky.

 

Thinking about that made Blaise’s eyes soften up, knowing that his baby didn’t feel good.

 

“Because you don’t feel good, I’m just trying to make you feel better.”

 

Harry sighed, pulling the blankets in closer to his body so he was bundled up again. “Don’t like him.”

 

“I know.”

 

When Blaise motioned for Draco to sit down next to Harry and start giving him a check up, Draco did, with the most sour look on his face. Blaise let out a loud frustrated noise, glaring between the two of them. “Christ, why do you two hate each other so much?”

 

Harry and Draco glared at each other for a few seconds. “He’s a dirty traitor, just like you are.”

 

Draco snorted, nodding once, “Well, if I am, so is he.”

 

Harry glared at the blonde. “You’re stupid.”

 

Draco sneered, “Well, you’re short!”

 

Blaise let out another frustrated noise before shaking his head and turning around, “Fuck it, I’m leaving you two in here, either work out your differences, or fight to the death.”

 

The door to the living room slammed shut, making both men on the couch jump.

 

It was quiet in the room for all of two minutes.

 

“Did he just lock us in here?”

 

“...think so, yeah.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

When Blaise came back, an hour later, neither of them were dead, which was a plus.

 

But, Harry was whining and Draco seemed to be invading his space. Blaise did feel an angry ball in the pit of his stomach, and for the first time, he thinks he might honestly be contemplating punching his best friend in the face for it.

 

That is, until he calmed down, realizing that Draco was just trying to check up on him like Blaise had brought him over to do.

 

He still couldn’t help the angry ball in the pet of his stomach.  _ No one _ should be touching his baby boy like that, not unless he says it’s okay.

 

He set the tray he’d been carrying down on the coffee table, with a louder thud than he should have, loud enough to even make the humans jump, and his own ears vibrate a little.

 

“You two settle your differences yet?”

 

They gave him equally unimpressed looks. Blaise was starting to remember why he loved both of them so much… when they weren’t in the same room.

 

“Hasn’t.”

 

Blaise’s eyebrows drew together just a little bit at the petulant, little sounding voice from his nestling. Harry got that voice when he was teetering on the edge of littlespace. Also, he seemed to lose all idea of grammar. Draco didn’t seem to mind it though, turning back to Harry with a grumpy look. He had one hand on Harry’s neck, feeling the base of his jaw with a frown. He pulled out his wand, and said a quiet spell, pointed at Harry’s chest, which he could feel rattling with every breath against his other hand.

 

“He needs to be admitted to the hospital, Blaise.”

 

Blaise’s eyebrows went up, visions of Harry with a peanut allergy going through his mind. “What’s wrong?”

 

Draco sat back with a tired look, “It’s not a cold, it’s pneumonia. He needs medicine, or it won’t get any better.”

 

Harry let out the most miserable noise, sniffling, obviously falling over the edge of littlespace and not sure what to do about it. Blaise wanted to pull his little boy into his arms and tell him it’d be okay, make it better for him, but he wasn’t sure what to do at all right now.

 

Illnesses weren’t that common for magical creatures. He had a hard time telling what would kill a person and what wouldn’t.

 

Draco just sighed at his miserable look, carding one big hand through Harry’s curls when the boy moaned out about not wanting to go to the hospital.

 

Maybe Draco and Harry didn’t hate each other nearly as much as they said they did.

 

***

 

Harry hated the hospital.

 

It was bright, and people kept poking at him when he was trying to sleep, and Sirius and Remus had come back, but they brought Uncle Regulus’s stupid loud grandbabies with them, who kept pulling at things, and he wasn’t allowed to be little and cuddle with his daddy, and he wanted to go  _ home _ .

 

Also, he was never alone. Like now, when the rest of the family was out. Blaise was called into work, and Sirius was taking his great-nieces back to his brother, and Uncle Remus was getting something to eat in the commissary. 

 

But Draco was here. Stupid, giant, mean Draco, who was mean and stupid. And tall. He liked to lean his elbow on Harry’s shoulder because he was so tall, and it was mean, but he wasn’t doing that now because Harry was sick.

 

Also, this stupid mask. Harry fussed at it again while he fought his way out of the medicine induced stupor, trying to pry it off his face with sleepy hands.

 

Draco swatted at his hands, putting his magazine down finally. “Stop that, you need that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So you can get better. Stop trying to take it off.”

 

“I don’t like it.”

 

“That’s just too bad.”

 

Harry whined a little, sitting up as much as he was allowed to in the hospital bed. Draco helped him, using the control to prop the bed up. Harry pouted, but didn’t say anything about it. “I thought you have to go through medical school before you’re a doctor?”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, yeah, but I’m not a doctor yet.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“To make sure you don’t die.”

 

Harry sat back with a ‘harumph’. “That’s a stupid reason.”

 

Draco sighed, “As is my life.”

 

***

 

Harry was in the hospital for three days. They said they wanted to keep him longer, but Harry might actually kill someone if they don’t let him go home.

 

He couldn’t exactly help it, he knows he has issues leaving the house for long periods of time, but the longer he’s away from  _ safe space _ the shakier he gets.

 

Both his family, and the doctors were realizing how much that could negatively affect his recovery if he stayed out any longer.

 

Harry just wanted to go home and lay in his favorite window seat and watch the rain storms there and let Daddy read him stories.

 

Daddy was probably never going to let him play outside in the rain ever again, not now after this at least. It’s okay though, Harry just wants to go home and not be  _ here _ , getting no sleep because of anxiety and getting nervous whenever someone comes into the room to check up on him.

 

“Can we go home yet?”

 

Blaise held up a finger, looking out the hospital room door for someone. “Just a second, little bird. You know you have to wait for the wheelchair to leave.”

 

Harry whined a little, “Wanna leave now.”

 

Draco came into the room, less than a second later, pushing a wheelchair in front of him. “Well, that’s good.”

 

Harry wasn’t allowed to get off the bed himself, which is okay in his mind, because he was so damn tired, he got dizzy every time he stood up, and he wanted to cry a little, but Blaise pulled back the blankets for him. Harry was wearing soft hospital socks, sweats that were most likely Blaise’s, and a sweater that Remus had given him the night before. Sirius and Remus were back at Blaise and Harry’s place, getting a guest room ready for Harry to sleep in with the medical equipment they were sending them home with.

 

Normally, muggles didn’t exactly like sending patients home this early, but you really don’t argue with money, and Blaise was willing to pay anything to get his anxiety ridden baby home with him right now.

 

He scooped Harry off the bed, and placed him on the wheelchair, slinging Harry’s bag over his shoulder before starting to push Harry back out the door.

 

He wanted to go home too.

 

***

 

Harry didn’t like being hospitalized. He didn’t like being sick. He didn’t like stupid Draco trying to be  _ nice _ to him as if he’s dying or something. He didn’t like not being little when he needs to be. He didn’t like his uncles not being around to coddle him when he felt like icky. He didn’t like not being home.

 

But mostly, he didn’t like not being alone with his daddy, and he didn’t like the desperate way that it made him feel, to know that Daddy wasn’t able to take care of him right now like they both wanted him to.

 

Also, Harry hated this damn mask over his face while he was trying to sleep in an itchy bed that wasn’t his little boy bed, in a room that wasn’t his little boy room, and wearing clothes that weren’t his footie pajamas.

 

The door to the bedroom came open, and Harry turned sleepy eyes on the figure in the doorway, before frowning.

 

Draco stepped into the room, quiet as a mouse and came over to Harry’s bedside. He kept hovering around like he was afraid Harry was gonna kick it at any moment, and Harry hated it. “What do you want?”

 

Draco ignored him, moving the hair off Harry’s forehead so he could check the temperature sticker there. “Just making sure you’re okay.”

 

“No. I’m dying apparently.”

 

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed with a shocked look on his face. “Dying?”

 

Harry nodded, tipping over the edge of littlespace. “Y-yeah.” He sniffled a little. “You, you is being so nice to me, and checking up on me, so, I, I must be dying, right?”

 

Draco made a cooing noise, carding through Harry’s soft curls like he had the day Harry got admitted to the hospital. “God, you’re such a crybaby. I guess that never changed, huh?” The words were mean, but they came out with affection. He made soft cooing noises at Harry till the other boy calmed down finally. “You know, I don’t even remember what we originally fought about to make us hate each other so much. I’ve been mad at you for so long, it’s no longer for a reason, it’s just me being stubborn.”

 

Harry sniffled a little, thinking that over. “I… I can’t remember why either? We used to play together when we were little.”

 

Draco gave him a little fond smile at the memories. “I remember. You used to cry at everything then, too.”

 

Harry let out an upset noise, trying to paw the mask off his face again, till Draco swatted his fingers once more. “Was- was- wasn’t!”

 

Draco leaned in, pressing a kiss to Harry’s soft hair. “That’s okay. I won’t leave you this time.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Draco nodded. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
